R2-D2/Gallery
Images of R2-D2 from the ''Star Wars'' franchise. Promotional and Concept C-3PO and R2-D2.jpg R2-D2_Render.png R2 and Chopper Comparrison.jpg Star Wars Rebels Concept 1.jpg Artoo-Fathead.png R2-D2 Droid.png ForceAwakensC-3POandR2-D2Fathead.png ForceAwakensR2-D2Fathead2.png The Force Awakens EW 05.jpg 263352.jpg Ben-Kenobi.jpg R2-D2.jpg Droids.jpg ForceAwakensR2-D2Fathead.png Rebels R2-D2 and C-3PO.png Rebels R2-D2.png Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - Photography - Luke Skywalker and R2-D2.jpg Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - R2-D2.jpg Films and Television ''Star Wars'' Saga R2-D2-in-the-phantom-menace-1.png R2-D2-in-the-phantom-menace-2.png Mourning Qui-Gon.png starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-15359.jpg Skyrocketsinflight.jpg|R2-D2 in flight mode R2-D2 and C-3PO in A New Hope 1.png R2-D2 in A New Hope 1.png Futureoftherebellion.png Falcon-lounge.png R2-D2 and C-3PO in A New Hope 2.png Stormtroopers-A-New-Hope-11.png Medals.png Luke Skywalker TESB 3.jpg Luke Skywalker TESB 4.jpg The-Force-Awakens-14.png|R2-D2 in The Force Awakens BB-8 and R2-D2 TFA.jpg Full Map To Luke Skywalker.jpg The Last Jedi 18.jpg|R2-D2 in The Last Jedi The Last Jedi 124.jpg R2-D2 The Rise of Skywalker.jpg|R2-D2 in The Rise of Skywalker ''The Muppet Show'' R2D2 muppet show.jpg|R2-D2 on The Muppet Show 417-22.jpg 417-17.jpg 417-6.jpg Medley.417.jpg 417-1.jpg Star Wars01.jpg Star Wars04.jpg Star Wars08.jpg ''Phineas and Ferb R2projectinghologrampPFStarWars.png PhineasandFerbmeetsR2-D2.png C-3POandR2-D2PFStarWars.png PerrywithLeiandR2.jpg Star Wars Rebels Droids in Distress.png Maketh-with-R2-D2-and-C-3PO.png Don'tyoushushme.png Droids in Distress 58.jpg Droids in Distress 59.jpg Rebels Droids 7.jpg Rebels Droids 6.jpg Droids in Distress 63.jpg Rebels Droids 2.jpg Rebels Droids 5.jpg Sabine, 3po and r2.PNG|C-3PO, Sabine Wren, and R2-D2 Rebels Droids 1.jpg Droids in Distress 77.png Droids in Distress 67.jpg|R2-D2 and Bail Organa Droids in Distress 74.png Blood_Sisters_34.jpeg Blood_Sisters_36.jpeg Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Beasts of Echo Base 1.jpg Beasts of Echo Base 3.jpg Video Games DI3.0 Announce RATE.png R2-D2DI.png Leia Playset DI3.0 Playset 01.jpg Disney Parks R2D2 in Star Tours.jpg Mickey C3PO and R2-D2.jpg r2s2.jpg Merchandising 00-hat1.jpg|R2-D2 Mickey hat disneyr2vinylmationpin.jpg|R2-D2 Mickey Pin Star Wars Weekend with Mickey.jpg|R2-D2 with Mickey Mouse R2-D2 Racers.jpg Starwarspins-bunsen.jpg|Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as R2-D2 Muppet mystery pins star wars.jpg MuppetsStarWarscases.jpg Star Wars 2011 Muppet package.jpg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2004 - Droid Box Set (R2-D2).jpeg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Aquarius R2-D2 ONLY.jpeg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - R2-D2 Chaser ONLY.jpeg Star Wars Collector's Edition Boxed Set (R2-D2).jpeg Star Wars R2-D2 Pin.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekend 2012 - Annual Passholder - C-3PO & R2-D2.jpeg WDI - Star Tours Blueprints - R2-D2.jpeg R2-D2 Die Cast Disney Racer - Star Wars.jpg R2-D2 Light Chaser - Star Tours.jpg R2-D2 Mini Football.jpg pluto r2d2.jpeg|Pluto as R2-D2 R2-D2 bobblehead.jpg R2-D2 Plush - Mini - 8.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels R2-D2 and C-3PO figures.jpg|R2-D2 and C-3PO action figures (Star Wars Rebels) R2-D2 Deluxe Sixth Scale Figure by Sideshow Collectibles.jpg Starwarsmac.jpeg 47960697.jpeg R2-D2 Figure.png Funko Pop! R2-D2 .jpg|R2-D2 Funko POP! SW_Bath_Tablets.png Lego R2-D2.png|LEGO R2-D2 Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Star Wars Tsum 06.jpg C4c1975d6fa224937fb2b3364e12a8d9.jpg|R2-D2 Pez Star Wars Weekends 2010 Jedi Training.jpg Star Wars Weekends 2010 Chewbacca and C3PO.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Bottle.jpg R2D2 Tsum Tsum Key Chain.jpg C-3Po and R2-D2 TFA figures.jpeg Disney-Visa-Pin-C3PO-and-R2D2-Web.jpg 01_Star_Wars_-_R2_and_C3P0_04.jpg walmart-electronic-r2d2-d.jpg|Wal-Mart's Exclusive Smart R2-D2 by Hasbro CGW37_Hot_Wheels_Star_Wars_Character_Car_R2_D2_XXX.jpg|R2-D2 Hot Wheels car R2-D2 interactive robotic droid.jpg C3-PO And R2-D2 Disney Limeted Figures.jpg C-3PO And R2-D2 Star Tours Figures.jpg Star Wars Figure Set Pack.jpg Star Wars Forces of Destiny figures 2.jpg itty-bittys-r2d2-root-1kid3240_1470_1.jpg Escape Pod Landing POP.png SWProd17HR-0476_large.jpg|Sphero R2-D2 R2-D2 Holiday POP.jpg Miscellaneous 3po-r2-babies.jpg|Baby Scooter and Baby Bean as R2-D2 and R2-Bean2. R2 D2 ANT Farm.jpg|R2-D2 in A.N.T. Farm Donald1.jpg|R2-D2 and C-3PO in Donald Duck's 50th Birthday The electric company december 1983 january 1984.jpg Tumblr lbxtoaArMi1qbzvoco1 500.jpg|R2-D2 and C-3PO guest star on Sesame Street BB-R2D2-C3PO.jpg EPVII BR Workshop.png|J.J. Abrams and Kathleen Kennedy at Bad Robot Productions during the film production. Star Wars 1 Cover.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg STWLEIA2015004.jpg Tomorrowland (film) 82.png Tumblr_nrvoplqv9x1r72p39o1_1280.jpg Heroes - R2-D2.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Promotional.jpg TTR2D2.jpg R2-D2 Card.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries Category:The Muppets galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy galleries Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny galleries